Eternity
by Marisol31180
Summary: Bella versucht sich darüber klar zu werden, was es bedeutet, für alle Ewigkeit an Edwards Seite zu leben.


Eternity

„Gott, ich könnte das ewig machen!"

Genießerisch schiebt Angela sich einen Löffel Eiskrem in den Mund und sieht mich augenzwinkernd an.

„Was meinst du?"

Es ist eine der seltenen Gelegenheiten, bei denen ich mit Angela zusammen den Freitagabend verbringe. Manchmal habe ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass ich nicht mehr Zeit für sie habe, aber seit ich in Forks lebe, habe ich immer wieder festgestellt, dass vierundzwanzig Stunden für einen Tag einfach nicht genug sind- zumal ich die meisten davon mit Edward verbringen möchte.

„Du weißt schon... einfach nur abhängen, Filme schauen und sich um nichts Sorgen machen müssen", erwidert sie.

Ich nicke zustimmend und nehme den Eisbecher, den sie mir reicht.

Etwas an dem, was sie gesagt hat, rotiert in meinem Kopf wie ein Kreisel, dessen Farben ich höchstens erahnen kann.

_Ewig_, denke ich, als mir plötzlich einfällt, dass es dieses kleine Wort ist, das mich so benommen macht.

Die meisten Menschen benutzen es, ohne sich wirklich darüber bewusst zu sein, was es bedeutet- wie sollten sie auch, Mensch sein heißt Sterblichkeit, Begrenzung, Beendigung.

Für mich jedoch werden diese naturgegebenen Gesetze nicht gelten, wenn ich von Edward verwandelt werde. So wie er werde ich ewig leben, für alle Zeiten in meinem achtzehnjährigen Körper, während sich die Welt um uns herum verändern wird, ohne dass wir davon berührt werden.

Aber wie lang ist ewig?

Die kindische Frage baut sich in meinen Gedanken auf, noch ehe ich es verhindern kann, und unwillkürlich muss ich lächeln. Es erinnert mich daran, wie ich als Erstklässlerin meine Lehrerin fragte, welches die höchste Zahl der Welt ist und sie mich mit diesem amüsierten Blick ansah und mir erklärte, dass es keine höchste Zahl gäbe, da man jede beliebige Zahl immer wieder um eine Ziffer erhöhen könne.

„Bella?"

Angela starrt mich an und mir wird klar, dass sie zuvor etwas gesagt haben musste, das mir entgangen war.

Ich nehme mir vor, mich für den Rest des Abends stärker auf meine Freundin zu konzentrieren und alle bohrenden Gedanken, die sich um die Frage der Ewigkeit drehten, so lange zu verdrängen, bis ich alleine in meinem Zimmer bin.

*~*~*~*~*

2:34

Ich starre auf die leuchtenden Zeiger meines Weckers und lausche dem gleichmäßigen Ticken, das das Voranschreiten der Zeit verkündet.

Es scheint alles so simpel zu sein... _Tick, eine Sekunde vergangen, Tick, eine weitere Sekunde, Tick..._aber plötzlich erscheint mir die Zeit aus irgendeinem Grund wie ein unerklärbares Mysterium.

Wenn ich ein Vampir bin, wird Zeit für mich nicht die gleiche Bedeutung haben wie jetzt, und das nicht nur, weil ich nicht altern werde, sondern vor allem, weil sie sich in unbegrenzter Dimension vor mir erstrecken wird.

Die Vorstellung ist irgendwie unglaublich... und sie macht mir Angst.

In meinem Leben hatte bisher jede Etappe ein Ende, so wie das Ende meiner Kindheit oder das Ende der Zeit, in der ich eine Zahnspange tragen musste.

Wenn ich verwandelt werde, wird es ein Ende, und das wird mir plötzlich mit erschreckender Klarheit bewusst, nie mehr geben.

„Ich wünschte wirklich, ich könnte deine Gedanken lesen."

Ich zucke zusammen und gebe einen Laut des Erschreckens von mir, als ich Edward in der Dunkelheit meines Zimmers stehen sehe.

Wie üblich hat er nicht den kleinsten Laut verursacht, als er in mein Zimmer gekommen war, und hätte er nicht gesprochen, hätte es vielleicht noch eine Weile gedauert, bis ich seine statuengleiche Gestalt bemerkt hätte.

„Edward!"

Mein Herz fängt an, schneller zu pochen, als ich die Nachttischlampe anknipse und er gleichzeitig näher kommt.

„Du hast über etwas nachgedacht", stellt er mit seiner samtenen Stimme fest, während er die Hand ausstreckt um mein Haar zu berühren.

„Und du hast dir über etwas Sorgen gemacht".

Er setzt sich zu mir auf das Bett und mit der ihm üblichen Geschmeidigkeit hebt er mich mühelos hoch und platziert mich auf seinem Schoß.

Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass er so viel Nähe zulässt, und ich spüre, wie mein Hals trocken wird und meine Knie zu zittern beginnen.

Ich beuge mich vor, um seine kalten Lippen zu küssen und bemerke erst jetzt, dass sich einige Schneeflocken in seinen bronzefarbenen Haaren verfangen haben.

Sein Gesicht, zu schön für Worte, lenkt mich manchmal zu sehr vom Rest seines Körpers ab, und ich stelle fest, dass die Schneeflocken in seinem Haar aussehen, als hätte ein talentierter Künstler sie, um die Wirkung noch zu erhöhen, absichtlich auf seinem Meisterwerk platziert.

Ich habe ihn noch nie mit Schnee im Haar gesehen, aber ich liebe den Anblick.

„Keine Sorgen", murmele ich, als ich mich widerwillig ein wenig von ihm löse, um ihn besser anschauen zu können.

Er lächelt sein schiefes Lächeln, das ich so sehr liebe.

Seine Haut hat die Farbe von altem Elfenbein und nicht zum ersten Mal stelle ich mir die Frage, wie der Rest seines Körpers ohne die störenden Schichten seiner Kleidung wohl aussehen wird.

Bei dem Gedanken daran erröte ich und sein Lächeln wird breiter. Ich weiß, dass er es liebt, wenn meine Wangen sich rot verfärben.

Und ganz plötzlich, während er mir zuflüstert, dass er mich den Tag über vermisst hat, erkenne ich, was Ewigkeit bedeutet.

Es bedeutet, dass ich die Zeit haben werde, um alles an Edward zu erkunden, was mir bislang verborgen geblieben war.

Ich werde erforschen können, ob die Regentropfen in Forks denen anderswo auf der Welt gleichen werden, wenn sie Edwards Haar benetzen; ich werde die Zeit haben um herauszufinden, ob der Geruch seiner Haut an einem anderen Ort der Erde genauso berauschend sein wird wie hier.

Ewigkeit... das wird der Versuch sein, eine würdigere Beschreibung für das goldene Braun seiner Augen zu finden oder welche Gefühle es in mir auslöst, wenn er mich an sich zieht und mich küsst.

Ich werde alle Zeit der Welt haben, um jede Kleinigkeit seines Wesens, seines Körpers, seiner Stimme und seiner Gefühle zu mir zu erleben und mir jedes Detail für alle Ewigkeit einzuprägen.

Und vielleicht, denke ich, während Edward einen sanften Kuss auf meine Stirn drückt, wird die Ewigkeit gar nicht genug sein.


End file.
